


babe, c'mere

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I'm whipped too, M/M, Mpreg, jackson is whipped, jinyoung is such a pouty bub, mentions of maknaeline, side markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: unintended sequel of sorts to i wanna have your babies because mel’s whisper is the lucifer.





	babe, c'mere

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/OGCORLIN/status/1121872247596011520) and i honestly thought this is jinson
> 
> can be read as a standalone, but it's better if you read 'i wanna have your babies' first.
> 
> also, if anyone's looking for a jinson fix, look up _love ain't ever been so close_ by serendipitee. it's ongoing, but so worth it, i tell you.

\---

He’d come out of the bedroom to do laundry only to remember that his mother had done that a few days prior. After aimlessly wandering around for a bit, he’d ended up in the living room and found himself tucking into the jar of hard-baked pretzels, ones they usually kept for the guests.

On hand on his stomach, the other in the jar, he chewed thoughtfully as he idly inspected the Persian carpet underneath his feet when Jackson called out to him.

“Babe.”

Jinyoung answered without looking up. “Hm?” 

“C’mere.”

Jinyoung looked up, chewing. Jackson was sprawled on the sofa, phone in hand with the other one extended towards him. The angle of his arm indicated Jackson was filming him. Jinyoung didn’t mind, Jackson did that a lot.

“Come here,” he repeated, tapping his fingers together.

The hand gesture Jackson was making made Jinyoung think he wanted a pretzel too, so Jinyoung made his way over. His palm’s warm when Jinyoung places the snack in it, the callus on Jackson’s thumb brushing against the soft skin of his hand.

Jackson looks at it questioningly. “What is this?”

“That, my dear, is the pretzel you asked for.”

Jackson looks from the pretzel in his hand to Jinyoung’s face and lets out a laugh. The kind reserved for little children when they do something delightfully strange.

Jinyoung rubs his bump in confusion. “Did you not want a pretzel?”

Jackson, chuckling, pulls Jinyoung into his lap. Between bites of the pretzel, he explains. He even shows him a video. 

In the video, the man calls out to the woman in the same way Jackson had. The woman, while eating cereal, takes the man’s hand and like Jinyoung, misses the entire point.

“Oh.” Jinyoung blinks, embarrassed as understanding dawns, “You wanted my face in your hand.”

“The pretzel wasn’t bad either, but yes.”

Jinyoung scrolls down and plays another. Some fail to get the point, but most of them get it right away. Even the dog! His brain provides him with a vague recollection of Yugyeom doing this to Youngjae sometime earlier this month and Youngjae had responded exactly like the dog in the video. Except Youngjae was cuter. 

Or Jinyoung’s just biased.

He looks at the video again.

Nope, Jinyoung is definitely biased.

Jinyoung pouts. “Now I feel like the dumbest person in the world.” 

“Jaebum exists.” Jackson takes the phone away from him. “I have no idea how Mark lives with him.”

“I don’t know anything about this stuff,” Jinyoung says a while later as they both scroll through Jackson’s feed. More like Jackson is scrolling and Jinyoung is staring into the distance, fingers drumming absently against the hard swell of his stomach.

“About what?” 

“This.” He waves his hand around. “The memes and the jokes and the social media know-how.”

“It’s just social media, Jinyoung.” Jackson pulls Jinyoung’s restless fingers away from his stomach and squeezes them gently. It’s a tell. Jinyoung only does this (touches his stomach) when he’s got something on his mind.

“I know, it’s just. You’re obviously gonna be the cool dad who’s in touch with all the memes and stuff and I’ll be the uncool dad who doesn’t even know what ‘bless up’ or ‘wig’ means.”

Jackson gasps dramatically. “You don’t know what wig means? I’m calling Bambam so he can file for disownment.”

Jinyoung smacks him on the chest. Hard. “Jackson.” 

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” Jackson kisses the back of Jinyoung’s hand. Looks at him with those big eyes that somehow manage to peer into the depths of Jinyoung’s mind and soul. “Do you think about this a lot?”

“Sometimes?”

Jackson hums, playing with the wedding band on Jinyoung’s hand as he thinks. It’s the only piece of jewelry Jinyoung constantly wears.

“Tell you what I’ll teach you everything you wanna know.”

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow. “You’re going to teach me the art of social media? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Jackson stretches, nearly dislodging Jinyoung from his comfortable perch. Jinyoung pinches him. “We’re not in college anymore. And I’m on leave from work. The kid’s not due for another three months.”

“So when do we start?”

“Whenever you want. But first, let’s get dinner. I’m not teaching you the intricacies of Twitter slang on an empty stomach.”

\---

Later, when they’re in bed, warm and full of Chinese takeout and Jinyoung’s halfway to dreamland when Jackson murmurs, “Jinyoung?”

“Hmmm?”

“Meme-savvy or not, the kid and I are still gonna love you.”

Jinyoung smiles, and it’s so bright it could light up the room.

\--

The next time Jackson says, “Babe, c’mere,” Jinyoung wastes no time waddling over. It’s a bit of an effort, but he manages to get his chin on Jackson’s palm, beaming. He even winks.

Jackson’s scream of delight and the way he peppers his face with kisses is more than worth the embarrassment.

\---

It doesn’t take a lot to get Jinyoung to fall asleep these days. The amount of sleeping he did in the course of his pregnancy alarmed him but the gynaecologist assured him that it was normal.

Even now, as he’s sitting on the sofa drowning in cushions, as the others discuss the college reunion they’d just come back from, Jinyoung’s starting to feel drowsy.

He hadn’t wanted to go, feeling big and lazy and that he was about to pop any second. But Jackson, with the aid of Jaebum and Mark, had dragged him along, assuring him that there was a hospital next door to the venue.

“If the kid’s anything like you, it’s not coming out any time soon, trust me.” Jaebum had said, addressing Jinyoung’s concern of going into labor. And because Jinyoung so loved being contrary, Jaebum added, “But for the love of god, if you go into labor in the gym I don’t know you.”

It was pretty late when they left the reunion party and they’d all ended up in Mark and Jaebum’s apartment. Jackson and Mark were discussing the events of the evening and Jaebum was uploading the pictures from today to his Instagram.

It was kind of surreal how quickly time passed. This time a few years back, Jinyoung was stressing over exams and considering the path of least resistance. Now, years later, here they all were, successful in their own ways and he was about to start a new chapter of his life with Jackson. Funny how time flew and people’s lives changed.

At some point, Jackson plops down next to him, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. His hand automatically comes up to rest on Jackson’s cheek. 

Jinyoung’s wondering if he could fall asleep on Mark’s couch when Jaebum says, “Bambam commented! That boy’s always online, I swear…. Huh.”

“What?” asks Mark, stretching out on the floor. He looks halfway to falling asleep but he still raises his phone to snap a picture of Jackson and Jinyoung curled up on the sofa. Mark’s habit of photographing them all at random intervals had stayed constant over the years

“Bambam says his... wig is gone?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Cool,” is all Mark has to say. 

Jaebum looks at all of them. “Shouldn’t we help him? I know it’s random to mention synthetic hair on our group photos but he sounds… There’s a lot of exclamation marks?”

The silence that follows this statement is broken by Jackson’s snort which he manages to turn into a badly disguised cough. Mark sighs, looking at the ceiling as if seeking divine help. 

Jaebum’s confusion is palpable and Jinyoung would honestly feel bad for him if he wasn’t so busy fighting the laughter building up in his throat.

“Bammie’s going to be pretty sad about his wig.”

Jackson bites on Jinyoung’s shoulder, fighting to hold it in. Jinyoung tamps down on the giggle threatening to escape him.

“Told you he was worse,” Jackson mumbles. Jinyoung agreed.

Time might change some things, but not all of them.

\---

**[extra scene that wouldn't fit anywhere and also because ya girl is nice like that]**

 

“Pink fries.”

Jackson stops whisking the batter. “I’m sorry?”

“Blue? Blue fries.”

Jinyoung, who was previously seated at the table, was standing next to the spice cupboard, considering a vial of… something as he thought out loud. He’s drumming his fingers against his stomach and Jackson’s suddenly nervous. 

Jackson’s experienced many strange things during the course of Jinyoung’s pregnancy. Most of them he’s taken in stride, but anything involving the phrase “blue fries” and food coloring didn’t seem like it would bode well for anyone.

Jinyoung makes his way over and Jackson resists the urge to run away. He does clutch at the bowl protectively.

“Put this in.” 

“Why?” Jackson asks even as he takes a pinch of the blue powder.

“I want blue fries.” 

Jackson could ask why. He could argue. But he doesn’t. Because 

a) he’s as whipped as the batter in the bowl (and it’s pretty whipped, you guys)  
b) arguing with a pregnant omega is not one of Jackson’s favorite thing this early in the morning

Offering a silent prayer to the lord or whoever’s up there listening, he chucks the food coloring in and fights not to gag as he continues to work on their food.

Jinyoung sat down, unaware of his husband’s internal suffering, preoccupied with the numerous aches and pains in his body. Incubating a fetus was so hard. “This is the last time I’m letting you put something in me.”

Jackson pauses plating the fries to look wounded. “I should have let you flunk that paper.” He blows on the fries to cool them before placing them in front of Jinyoung. “I should have let you flunk all the papers so I wouldn’t be here getting terrorized by blue fries.”

Jinyoung grins around the fry in his mouth. It’s a scary sight. “No you wouldn’t have. You love me too much.” 

‘Whipped,’ thought Jackson grimly. ‘I am so fucking whipped.’

But he honestly wouldn’t prefer it any other way. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i've never tried the recipe for blue fries, but if anyone does, do let me know
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
